


When Claws and Paws Intertwine

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feel-good, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Shy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “My hand was made to fit into yours. That’s all there is to it.” Jaskier stills, a chill spreading through him."Ah, you saw my mark!" He pulls his hand away, hiding his sadness into faux cheer.Or, Greralt holds Jaskier's hand and Jaskier is Confused and then Sad and then In Love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 304





	When Claws and Paws Intertwine

“What’re you doing?” Geralt doesn’t say anything, staring straight ahead, Roach walking beside them. Nothing unusual, really, he’s still very much his broody self. All of it would be very much like every other day, if not for a sword-calloused palm pressed against his, thick fingers intertwined with his lithe ones.

“Geralt, have I—” he peers closely at the witcher’s face, trying to read the set of his eyebrows to tell his mood like hags read tea leaves to tell the future, “have I... pissed you off...? A blind guess, a bad one, at that if the sharp downturn of Geralt's lips are anything to go by.

"Fine— " Geralt's hand squeezes his hand, just barely. "Fuck, have I fucked up? Is this a warning?" Jaskier straightens, subconsciously gripping his friend's hand in the embrace as he speculates, "Gosh, are you going to beat me up— oh no, you're much too much a softie for that, hm—" 

“My hand was made to fit into yours. That’s all there is to it.” Jaskier stills, a chill spreading through him.

"Ah, you saw my mark!" He pulls his hand away, hiding his sadness into faux cheer. “Soulmates don’t have to be _romantic_. Sometimes your soul resonates with a friend. And that's all we have to be; I know you're not one for men, so I'll just— ”

He tucks his hand into his pockets, feeling like an absolute _idiot_. He should've been more careful, hidden it better— they wouldn't be in this situation, Geralt having to choose between his identity and who Destiny's given him. A friendship is a compromise.

The white wolf against his inner elbow burns, and Jaskier curses its existsence, hating the bond that Destiny's using to force Geralt to him. Of course, he loves his friend more than words could explain, even a bard's words, but he knows Geralt isn't interested in his gender, and if he was, why'd he want a too-loud bard he actually _hates_?

Geralt's own soul-mark is rather hard to hide, a lark whose feathers shine brightly on the witcher's neck, wings fluttering with each of his movements. Jaskier'd known as soon as he'd seen it— he'd hoped at first, even when Geralt ignored him, scowled at him, but whores were always _women,_ and eventually, Jaskier had just figured the witcher was just... straight. 

"I am. One for men. And women." Jaskier looks up at him so quickly that he feels his neck crack with the movement. Geralt's staring down at his feet, almost sheepish, almost shy. "I've never— never told anyone. And... I want you."

Jaskier wants to tackle him into a hug, a wide grin on his face. "Wonderful," he mutters, pulling Geralt down by the collar of his armor, pecking a kiss to his lips. Geralt looks shocked, eyes wonderfully wide, a baby's blush on his cheeks as he blinks, lips parted.

Jaskier holds a hand out, palm-up, his face a mess of glee. Geralt takes it after a moment's hesitation, pressing the back of the bard's hand to his lips.

Fuck, he _knew_ Geralt was a big softie but the action makes him want to sing, to cry, and laugh all at once. It’s _joy_ , he realizes.

Roach snorts from beside them, and they walk down the path, hand in hand, heart in heart as soulmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt!! Felt icky about this one yikes dont know if it's any good lol
> 
> Comments give me,,, insurmountable joy,,,, <333
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)!](https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com)


End file.
